thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150301190401
I'm up in a flash. Breach at medical ward...? I look out of my door, and see others doing the same all the way down the corridor. Then, Cloner, or one of him duplicates, appears in front of me, and another in front of everyone else. "Medical ward! Now! NCO's are attacking! Fight, or I personally kill you." What?! I sprint from my room, down the corridor, turning and running straight into Taylor. "What's happening?!" I ask, panicked. "Well, haven't you heard the alarm? There's been an attack on the medical sector. Cloner's busy fighting, with some others, and he's in need of backup. So, I'm going to help, because I don't fancy dying just yet." We run down the corridors towards the medical ward. A few turns before the entrance, there's smoke and screaming in the air. A few metres nearer, rubble on the floor. We arrive at the room, sleeves over our mouths, and I see, with a stinging eye, the scene. There are about 30 soldiers, all armed with rifles, and the recurring flashes of the weaponry illuminate the teenagers. At least 6 are identical males, so I assume they're Cloner. But he needs some serious backup. I run in, and turn an extremely sharp right, to go up the wall. I sprint to the centre of the ceiling with no-one noticing me, until a bullet finds the ceiling a few centimetres from my foot. Maybe not so safe. Cold registers, and I see the wall to my left is non-existent - it's just a few lumps of brick on the floor. A scream reaches me from the floor, and it sounds young. Taylor is apparently helping, as the bullets seem to slow in a field around her, and she blasts physical balls from her hands. A soldier flies to the floor. Cloner, or a clone of his, materialises behind another man and shoves a knife through his back. His back, which is covered in bulletproof armour. What the... Apparently, we have some amazing weaponry. But as he pulls the blade from him, a soldier appears behind him. I don't want to protect him, but I want to live. Well Niamh, plenty of people aren't alive right now who could be, if it weren't for... Wind knocks me, but I stay upright and I intensify gravity, a grunt and a thud or two from the ground indicating a successful attack. Cloner is pinned down as well as the officers, though, so I try releasing him from the pull. It weakens after a few seconds, and through the smoke, he gets up and grabs the guns off all the officers, with me releasing the pull on the rifles. I see a few lumps of unattractive metal littering the floor, which I guess are smoke grenades or something. A bullet explodes from one gun, and I hear Cloner swear as a bang comes from a gun he's acquired. He proceeds to shoot them all, as I'm choking. Choking?! And then, my mind registers. Smoke. Too late. I fall to my knees (on a ceiling?), spluttering and coughing, and crawl across the top of the room, and then lower down the wall. I stand and walk the last few metres, and then put my hands on my knees and cough. I'm crying. I blame the smoke, but it's not all that. Cloner is apparently more cold-hearted than I thought... A feat I thought impossible. I leave the room, as apparently the enemy is nullified, and others come afterwards. But I head to my room. Not to sleep, but to wash. I stink of smoke. The alarm, which I began ignoring, stops, and the air feels empty. A few sobs reach me from the corridor behind me, but I keep going. I have about a second warning, as a large shadow rounds a corner. I'm wired at the moment, and run partway up a wall and crouch. He comes around the corner, and when he sees me, I kick him in the chest. He stumbles a few metres back, and I move my centre of gravity to his chest. My feet fly into his ribs as he punches, and a crack breaks the silence. My stomach recovers from his fist after a second, but he doesn't. He gasps, reaches for his gun, but his face screws into a pain-filled thing, and he falls. I intensify gravity, and his body flattens gradually. His last breath escapes a second before I carry on down the corridor. It's littered with blood droplets, and a hand pokes out from an open door. I reach down, and it's stone cold. The girl it belongs to is still, with a tear-wetted face, bloodied stomach, and is stone cold. I stand, and ignore the bodies and craters in the walls that I encounter on my way to my room. I can't quite believe what I just did. Cloner has successfully turned us all into killing machines. And all these prisoners of his have... just died. I was too late. The water going down the drain of the shower is salty with tears. I change, go to the canteen. As I sit, a large group of teenagers make their way to the canteen. Cloner follows, having shepherded them all in. He proceeds to scream at us all. He shouts a lot. A lot. His voice is hoarse by the time he's finished. The general message is 'You (insert a few expletives) call-yourself-people lost 37 teenagers today, and all because the majority couldn't be arsed to fight for the only safe option for our future.' The only comfort I have is that know Emma is alive. Shot in the shin, but alive and on meds. But they've had to move the patients from the ward, which is missing a wall, so I have no idea where she is. But the worst bit is - "And I swear I will find the culprit who posted that information online. You have killed 3 dozen innocent teenagers today." Etc. The thought never even occurred to me. Was it me? My stomach is squirming in a way that signifies that yes, I am. "So for your information, I'm placing senior members in every room. Everyone is going to be escorted randomly to an empty room, where Osiris is going to meet you, accompanied by his friendly ally and myself. If you are found to be the traitor, you had better come forward or everyone faces worse than death. And any with held information will get you the same." And I can't. No, I can't. And I am so, so, so sorry to everyone here, but I can't bring myself to stand, take the blame. So Cloner picks a random boy as his first victim, and drags him down the corridor. He's 12. I leave the hall as the screaming and pleading begins. It's still going on as I get 12 knives through the centre of a target. I decide to change weapon, partly for a change and challenge, but mainly to distract myself. Pistol's seem to fit that. As my bullets begin to reach the target and near the centre, too, two more people's screams have began and stopped. And as lunch dawns, 10 more people have faced 'Osiris'. But as of currently, Taylor and Jordan haven't been picked. I just have to hope they don't, because they are the only sign of friends I have, apart from Emma. I can't lose anyone else.